


Make You Stay

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie is desperate after Penelope leaves, Josie loves Penelope, Penelope loves Josie, Penelope returns, Penelope returns to Josie, Posie is endgame, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Penelope leaves the Salvatore School yet Josie manages to find a way to make Penelope return.





	Make You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am here with another Posie One Shot.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

The fire in the chimney was the only thing that seemed to give some sort of warmness to the brunette who was still standing in the common room.

Josie was supposed to be in her pajamas, sleeping in her room but she was still wearing the dress from Miss Mystic Falls.

She was still there, where Penelope had left her.

The only thing that had changed 20 minutes ago, was that she had taken a seat on the small couch when she realized staring desperately after Penelope wasn't going to bring her back.

"I love you JoJo. I love you, with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart." 

A single tear rolled down Josie's cheek when she remembered Penelope's words and it dropped on the log that Penelope had given her. 

More unreleased tears gathered in Josie's brown eyes and she was about to cry as it hit her more that Penelope was gone but then she heard steps.

Josie looked up and couldn't believe who was standing there.

Josie was seriously about to pass out but she also felt like she just got slapped when she saw Penelope standing there with her suitcase.

"Hey, JoJo.", Penelope breathed and she smiled softly.

This was it for Josie. 

The brunette teared up, dropped the log and walked to Penelope as fast as her heels allowed her to. 

Penelope beamed at the approaching brunette and wrapped her arms around Josie, when she arrived.

Josie clinged back onto the raven haired witch, feeling the warmness of her body and she let out a shaky sigh as she buried her head into her shoulder, allowing Penelope's perfume to take over her.

"It's okay. I am here. I am with you, Josie. You are with me. Everything is going to be alright, I promise you. I won't stop fighting for you. I won't stop fighting for us. I could never give up on you, I could never give up on us. I never will. Whatever is going to happen, I will be by your side and we will face it together.", Penelope assured Josie, and she placed a kiss on her neck.

"You are here.", Josie managed to cry out.

"Of course I am. I never left."

Suddenly Josie didn't feel Penelope's arms around her anymore. Josie realized quickly that Penelope was not there anymore. 

Josie wanted to call her name but someone else took the opportunity to speak, causing Josie to turn around.

"You would love to have her here right now. You would love to hear those words from her, wouldn't you?"

Legs crossed, an amused smile, female and blue.

That is what Josie quickly noticed about the stranger, who was sitting on the couch.

"The new monster.", Josie gasped.

"Do I really look that awful?", the Jinni pouted playfully.

"Doesn't matter. You are a monster!", Josie hissed.

"Wow."

The Jinni sounded insulted.

"I will go get my Dad now.", Josie said and wanted to leave the common room.

"No suprise your girl left the school."

Josie stopped with this and glared at Jinni.

"What?"

"You heard me. That girl left the school because of you. But I can help you make her come back."

"Why? What are you?", Josie asked, watching suspiciously the Jinni approaching her.

"I can make your wishes come true. I am a Jinni."

Josie remained silent, she looked pensive at the Jinni and the Jinni continued.

"I mean go ahead and tell your dad I am here, he will trap me, possibly send me away and you will have no chance to get Penelope back."

The Jinni walked around the silent brunette and continued with her speech.

"Tell me, Josie. Is it right that if you have read the letter earlier, Penelope would be still here?"

"Yes.", Josie whispered, the guilt hitting her.

"You gave her a thousand reasons to go.", the Jinni quoted Penelope, increasing Josie's pain.

"One wish. And Penelope is here."

"What's in it for you?", Josie asked back, still not trusting the Jinni.

"Isn't a Jinni allowed to help two lovers to stay together?"

Josie took in a deep breath and the Jinni smiled satisfied knowing she had won.

"If anything goes wrong, I will make you regret it."

"I know your..love for fire. I wouldn't dare to do something that upsets you. What will happen is your responsibility."

"We will see.", Josie mumbled and looked at the Jinni.

"I wish Penelope Park never left the Salvatore School.", Josie wished.

"Your wish is my command.", the Jinni answered and snapped with her fingers.

Josie's vision got blurry, she suddenly dropped down on her knees not having any strength to stand anymore.

Josie tried to fight against it but suddenly she felt tired and her eyes closed with Penelope on her mind.

The Jinni smiled satisfied and walked to the log on the ground, picked it up and threw it into the fire.

-

Josie kept her eyes closed, even though she was awake and sighed.

The brunette felt like a truck had ran her over and she would go and burn down the Jinni if she didn't feel so exhausted anymore.

The Jinni. The wish. Penelope.

Josie remembered.

Josie wanted to open her eyes and to sit up inside of the bed she was but the perfume that hit her nose and soft lips she felt on her cheek, prevended her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Penelope's gentle voice and her breath hitting Josie's ear caused Josie to have goosebumps. Josie's heart bursted with happiness and carefully and slowly she opened her eyes.

Penelope was hovering over her, a soft smile on her face and her thumb was caressing Josie's cheek now.

Penelope moved away from her and Josie sat up, wanting to beg her to stay. Josie became aware that they were inside Penelope's room.

"I will kill M.G.", Penelope said while she continued to walk around her room and to search for whatever she was looking.

"Why?", Josie asked even though she had other questions on her mind.

Did the wish caused her to have read Penelope's letter earlier? Did she win Miss Mystic Falls? Where was the Jinni?

"Your Mom asked me to help M.G to give the younger students an introduction to Salvatore Stallions football this morning, remember? M.G and I are standing on the field, throwing the football and I maybe threw it a bit too far for him to reach..but he used his supernatural vampire strength and caught it. The next thing I know is all the small vamps are jumping around and small witches use their magic to have fun too."

Penelope paused and shook her head annoyed while she moved in front of the mirror with the hairbrush she had just found.

"Lizzie helped me to calm them down. I think we are finally starting to get along for your sake."

Penelope locked eyes with Josie and winked at her. Josie just stared back at her, trying to figure out why the story Penelope had told her was so familiar.

Penelope removed the towel from her hair and Josie's jaw dropped when she realized what was going on.

Penelope had her long hair back. 

The wish had made her jump back in time one year ago. Penelope had not broken up with her. They were still together. 

Penelope never left the Salvatore School.

"Everything alright? You are so silent.", Penelope sat down next to Josie on the bed, her hair brushed now but still wet.

Josie twirled a few wet strands from Penelope's hair around her fingers, her eyes meeting curious green eyes.

Josie let go of Penelope's hair and threw her arms around her girlfriend.

Penelope groaned in pain, because Josie was hugging her as if her life depended on it but at the same time she enjoyed the feeling of Josie's arms around her.

"May I know the reason for you to suffocate me?", Penelope asked amused and she hugged Josie back.

"Can we just stay like this? Without me answering?", Josie asked.

Penelope smiled and both girlfriends continued to hold each other in silence.

The two witches not aware that the Jinni was standing in the room, watching them.

"It will be fun to watch you losing Penelope for the second time, Josie."

Josie turned her head to the left, still holding Penelope and spotted the Jinni.

Penelope didn't react meaning she couldn't hear and couldn't see the Jinni. 

The Jinni offered a bitter smile and then she left Josie with her wish alone after saying those last words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Maybe I will make this a full fic.


End file.
